


This Is The Show Named Sailor Truth

by jungle_ride



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Character Analysis, Crystal Tokyo Era, Gen, Metafiction, Radio, Silver Millennium, Style-Audio Transcript, Worldbuilding, in-universe media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: An audio transcript style fic of a radio show set during Crystal Tokyo that explores the character of Queen Serenity ruler of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium.Host [light, claiming, dulcet, modulated voice]: Welcome listeners to another round of Sailor Truth, the show dedicated to ensuring the history of our beloved royal family and the Sailor Scout Guardians is known to all.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	This Is The Show Named Sailor Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



> I really wanted to do a character analysis/study on Queen Serenity, because she's one of my fav characters and is servery underrated (in my opinion) but I also wanted to do something that was still fun and might still be fun to read. When I saw your tags for Style - Audio Transcript I had an idea of doing an audio transcript from a radio show that broadcasts in Crystal Tokyo and is dedicated to the education of the population on the history of the Royal Family and the Sailor Scout Guardians. 
> 
> So yeah this is my take on that. I really hope you enjoy this and it not only gives you some insight to my thoughts and theories , world-building ideas are for what the Silver Millenium and Queen Serenity was like, and a bit of what Crystal Tokyo but that you also find it entertaining.

**Sailor Truth Radio Show Episode 9: Queen Serenity Transcript**

**Intro:** *Intro Raido Theme Tune Plays* 

_ [woman singing] “They’re were fighting evil by moonlight,  _

_ Winning love by daylight,  _

_ And now we're learning about their real fights! _

_ This is the show named Sailor Truth!”  _

**Host [light, claiming, dulcet, modulated voice]:** Welcome listeners to another round of Sailor Truth, the show dedicated to ensuring the history of our beloved royal family and the Sailor Scout Guardians is known to all. In our last episode, we took a closer look at the mysterious guardian of time itself, Sailor Pluto, who was kind enough to permit us a short interview. If you missed that episode, you can still find it on the crystal network. 

**[Cut to a brief preview of the Sailor Pluto interview]**

**_{Sailor Pluto:_ ** _ I was assigned my post at the Space Time Door during the first era of the Silver Millennium. _

**_Host:_ ** _ I heard you were very young at the time? _

**_Sailor Pluto [_ ** **_lilting, commanding but quiet voice]_ ** **_:_ ** _ mmmm  _ _ yes, but the assignment that was of the utmost importance! Someone had to ensure that the door was guarded and that the three taboos were not broken.  _

**_Host:_ ** _ And [pause, can hear the host audible swallow] that person  _ **_had_ ** _ to be you?  _

**_Sailor Pluto:_** _[sigh]_ _I was, [pause] am, I am the daughter of_ _Chronos, the god of time. By birth it was my scareded right and_ _I always knew my place, my duty._ ** _}_**

**[Cut back to current show]**

**Host:** Again if you missed that episode, you can find it on the crystal network along with the rest of this series. [slight pause] Today though we will be looking into another mysterious and majestic woman. Taking you back thousands of millennia, to a time when the moon was home to a prosperous kingdom and a Queen who would sacrifice everything for the survival of justice and love. Stay tuned for what is sure to be an interesting and enlightening ride. 

**[Cut to a mash-up of quotes and snippets from various interviews regarding the topic]**

**{** **_Citizen of Crystal Tokyo [male, breathy, aged]:_ ** _ I never believed there could have been a kingdom on the moon thousands of years ago, but my great grandpa, he used to tell us stories and would also make us leave offerings on a full moon to the goddess Selene. _

**_Professor Sato, Historian of Moon Kingdom History_ ** **[** **sonorous** **voice with a matter of fact tone]** **_:_ ** _ Queen Serenity was part of a species known as Lunar  _ _ Humanoid _ _ , we believe the first of her kind.  _

**_Female citizen of Crystal Tokyo [young, soft,_ ** **plaintive]** **_:_ ** _ It’s tragic what happened all those years ago. Makes you really appreciate what we have now so much more. _

**_Miss G_ ** **_inza, a_ ** **_journalist, who runs a weekly column in Crystal Tokyo best selling fashion magazine [high-pitched, perky, sing-songy voice_ ** **_]_ ** **_:_ ** _ That woman was a fashion icon. So beautiful and her fashion choices were for a purpose, they had a greater meaning, at least I think so.  _

**_Luna, cat guardian to the royal family [_ ** **_staccato voice_ ** **_] :_ ** _ Queen Serenity was my friend and mentor as well as my Queen. _ **_}_ **

**[Cut back to current show]**

**Host:** Queen Serenity. Who was she? What was she like? [sigh] Well listeners, the truth is that very little is known about her. Snippets of information can be found in the Sailor Moon chronicles, a collection of books that Neo Queen Serenity herself was kind enough to commission in order to relay and document the journey of the Sailor Guardians missions. Although these snippets of information, which on today’s episode we will be looking at in more detail, do build a picture of this ruler's character, there is also so much that we don’t know. [pause] So much seems to be left to our own interpretations and the deductions that can be made from the small things we do. Perhaps it is the mysteries that surround this magnetic woman, that I myself have been personally drawn to her for so many years. [sigh] She is ,  at least to me, one of the most intriguing and interesting figures of the royal family and one who is so often forgotten. Today listeners I want to pay tribute to Queen Serenity and the deeds that ensured Crystal Tokyo might be realised. [pause] In order to understand this ruler better, we must first start with her kingdom and on that note I’d like now to introduce you to Professor Sato, Historian of the Moon Kingdoms History. 

**[Cue interview]**

**Host:** Thank you Professor Sato for joining me today. 

**Professor Sato [bass voice with a matter of fact tone] :** My pleasure. 

**Host:** You’ve been studying the Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium for 20 years now, would you mind beginning by giving us a brief history of the Moon Kingdom. 

**Professor Sato:** [muffled cough] Well the Silver Millennium took place sometime during the prehistoric age and the Kingdom of the Moon was located in Mare Serenitatis also known as The Sea of Serenity. 

**Host:** And it was Queen Serenity who ruled this Kingdom?

**Professor Sato:** Correct. Queen Serenity who often gets confused with her daughter, Princess Serenity, who we know today as Neo Queen Serenity, was the ruler of the Moon Kingdom during this time. 

**Host:** And her rule extended quite far, did it not? 

**Professor Sato:** [humms] Well we know from the chronicles that Queen Serenity assigned the Outer Sailor Senshi to their own planets and Sailor Pluto to the space and time door. So it is safe to say that she at least ruled over the planets in our solar system. I personally believe her power stretched across the entire milky way system.

**Host:** She had a lot of power then? 

**Professor Sato:** Yes, she was extremely influential to the evolution of our universe and it’s protection for many years. 

**Host:** It seems somewhat of negligence on our part, then we don’t acknowledge her more. Especially when she is the reason we’re even here today. But before we get into that, I wanted to address the Moon Kingdom as it was. From the artwork, it looks like a magical fairy like place. Something from a dream. 

**Professor Sato:** Yes, it does hold a magical wonder. However, despite it’s whimsicality it was also a place for great technology advancements. 

**Host:** Professor I would like now, to take the opportunity to play a snippet of an interview I conducted with Sailor Mercury on a previous occasion, highlighting this advanced technology. 

**[Cut to interview]**

_ { _ **_Sailor Mercury [modulated, silvery voice]:_ ** _ The main computer system of the place, is using much of the same technology first founded on the Moon Kingdom. [pause] The Moon Kingdom itself had very advanced technology, it existed within a dome which produced an artificial climate, that allowed from greeny and wind. It was all run by the Eternity Main System found in the Moon Castle’s computer. The main system was what allowed Queen Serenity to appear to us in hologram form all those years ago. _

**Host:** _ Was she alive on the computer then? [gasp] Is she still there? _

**_Sailor Mercury:_ ** _ Not quite. [slight pause] As part of her last testament Queen Serenity uploaded parts of her personality and will into the Main system. It was advanced programming, [pause] however I suppose you could say that there was a sense of her spirit that stayed alive within the system all those years. It was her, the programming, that woke Luna and Artemis from their slumber when it was time for Sailor Moon to awaken. However Queen Serenity, her true soul, returned to the Galaxy Cauldron. _ **_}_ **

**[Cut back to show]**

**Host:** I think we can all agree that this showcases just how advanced the Moon Kingdom truly was and also how magical of a place it must have been. I would like at this point to introduce Doctor Nitts, a Cosmologist and Lunarpologist. Who has joined us today to explain the Galaxy Cauldron and its relation to Queen Serenity as well as more about the Lunar Humanoid, also known as Moon Humanoid species. Doctor if you will. 

**Doctor Nitta [** **deep** **and** **strong** **, adenoidal voice]:** Certainly. Although there is still a lot we don’t know, from what we do, we’ve concluded that The Galaxy Cauldron  is the birthplace of all stars and living things in the galaxy , and that the Sailor Guardians and their planets were born there. [pause] However the interesting thing is, that we also believe, from the vision that Neo Queen Serenity saw when she journeyed into the Cauldron, that Queen Serenity also traveled there and she did so to efficiently give birth to Princess Serenity, who is of course known now as Neo Queen Serenity. [small muffled cough] However we know from our current Royal Family that this is not a necessary way for reproduction for Lunar Humanoids and that they are quite capable of reproducing in the same way as  Homosapiens . 

**Host:** That’s very interesting. But from the vision we saw Queen Serenity carrying the Princess as she came into the calderon. Had she already created life, a star seed prepahs? 

**Doctor Nitta:** We saw her carrying something, yes. I believe this might have been the Princess’s star seed or something akin to it. I believe that Queen Serenity may have produced it with the power of the silver crystal and that the cauldron then activated it into true life. [pause and sigh] Like I said not much is known for fact, but I certainly believe that Queen Serenity had a great deal of power and played a huge part in the creation of life within our universe. 

**Professor Sato:** [grunts] I agree Doctor, and in fact that aligns with my own theories regarding Queen Serenity's own heritage. 

**Host:** Which is Professor? 

**Professor Sato:** In the Sailor Moon chronicles,  Queen Nehellenia makes a comment,  that Queen Serenity was not born on the Moon but instead traveled there. [Inhales] Now this might mean many different things. Maybe  Queen Nehellenia was lying, but Queen Serenity never denies the claim. 

**Host:** If that’s so then where did she come from? 

**Professor Sato:** Queen Serenity herself refers to the sun as ‘father’ during her encounter with the reincarnation of her daughter. This reference seems pretty relevant to me. As well as her statement that she is “born of the moon”.

**Host:** That seems to be connected to some  old pagan beliefs of ‘father’ sun and ‘mother’ moon, which seems to tie in with the lore of  Lunar Humanoids does it not Doctor? 

**Doctor Nitta:** Yes it does. A lot of the old beliefs and myths have been found to hold more truth than myth and tie into the history of the Sailor Guardians and the world we did not know about. 

**Professor Sato:** Yes and everything within what we’ve learnt is so often focused on balance, light and dark, the yin and yang, all of which seem relevant and vital in particular to Queen Serenity. It’s why I personally believe that Queen Serenity’s  parents were in fact the energies of both the sun and the moon. . 

**Doctor Nitta:** I agree with the professor.  As a Princess it’s quite possible that she wandered exploring the galaxies, watching as the planets were born and with them their guardians, before she eventually settled on the Moon. 

**Host:** If she was the first of her kind though, how then did the moon have a population that extended beyond Queen Serenity alone?

**Professor Sato:** I believe it was the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal that brought more life to the kingdom. 

**Doctor Nitta:** That could be possible, especially when you consider the fact that the lifespan of Lunar Humanoids was much longer than that of humans due to the fact they were drawing from the power of the Silver Crystal. [pause] If the Silver Crystal was affecting their life span and aging, then it’s reasonable to believe that it’s because it held some importance in their creation.

**Host:** Could it also  be possible that Queen Serenity activated or helped to activate the Galaxy Cauldron itself and the  Lunar Humanoid population was born from there? 

**Doctor Nitta:** That’s a possibility, yes. 

**Host:** Either way, just by this small piece of information, that the Queen came to the Moon from another place, suddenly we have this past that pretty much solidifies that Queen Serenity created the Moon Kingdom. 

**Professor Sato & Doctor Nitta: ** Yes 

**Host:** That is a  massive endeavor and speaks to the true power and strength of this magnificence ruler. [slight pause] Thank you Doctor Nitta for joining us today and sharing these fascinating theories. We’re going to take a short break now, but stay tuned listeners, there is still much to explore. 

**[cut to advert break]**

**[cut back to show]**

**Host:** Welcome Back. We still have Professor Sato here with us. [takes a breath]  Professor, by all accounts the Silver Millennium was a time of great peace and happiness. However I myself  get a strong sense that, although there seems to be a lot of peace and prosperity within the kingdom,  it was not as easy as first perceived, and that Queen Serenity had to face a lot of hardships in her time. 

**Professor Sato:** Very true. The time of the Moon Kingdom is one that plays on juxtaposition quite a lot. On one hand things were very prosperous for the Moon Kingdom, their people were peaceful and loving. However,  despite the supposed peacefulness of the era of the Silver Millennium, the political balance between Earth and the Moon was stretched and tensed during this time. Earth and Moon denizens were forbidden to fraternise. 

**Host:** [in take of breath] But Professor wasn’t one of the sworn duties of the Moon Kingdom to protect and guide the Earth? 

**Professor Sato:** Yes. The Moon Kingdom’s Royal’s had two sworn duties. One was protecting the Silver Crystal and the second was, as you’ve said, watching over Earth, guiding it to evolve and protecting it. 

**Host:** So  why then would Queen Serenity forbid contact between the two people?

**Professor Sato:** [puff of air...maybe a wry laugh] Indeed. It doesn't seem to add up. 

**Host:** It doesn't. Especially when you consider the fact that  Queen Serenity gave no sign of disapproving the relationship between her daughter and the Earth Prince Endymion. 

**Professor Sato:** In fact Queen Serenity seemed to be quite dismissive of the rule. After all she knew the Princess was sneaking off and meeting the Prince.

**Host:** [wobbly voice]  She valued the love and happiness of the two lovers above the rule. That seems to me, to speak volumes, as it’s very clear that her duties as a Queen were extremely important to her. 

**Professor Sato:** Extremely so. 

**Host:** Considering that Professor, would it be reasonable to say then that it was Earth who put this law into place?

**Professor Sato:** [sighs] Very little is known about the Earth Kingdom during this time. We know about Prince Endymion and his relationship with the Princess as well as his protection of the Moon and their people during the invasion of Queen Beryl and the evil universal force Metalia. However, we also know that Metalia infected the earth using their powers to help stir up discourse within the Earth kingdom towards the Moon Kingdom. [slight pause] I certainly believe that the law preventing Lunars from stepping foot on the earth was put in place by the Earthlings and that the animosity was later fueled by Metalia’s. 

**Host:** There was quite a bit of political discourse at the time? 

**Professor Sato:** Things were tense. 

**Host:** The general Lunar population however had no perception of this, it seems. Even the Sailor Guardians themselves say that their previous lives on the moon were filled with happiness, until of course the moment where everything fell apart. 

**Professor Sato:** This is true. 

**Host:** It seems then that Queen Serenity shielded her people, especially her daughter, as much as possible. She was a very protective ruler. 

**Professor Sato:** The fact that only the Queen was allowed to enter The  Chamber Of Prayer, leads me to believe that there were most likely a lot of secrets/political matters that Queen Serenity kept from her daughter, not out of cruelty but to protect her. 

**Host:** Her daughter's happiness seems like it was of huge importance to her. A lot of her actions are driven by the wish for her daughter  to remain happy and carefree. To keep a youthfulness and freedom, that being a Queen lacked. [slight pause] Perhaps these are things she never got to experience herself. For as we’ve discussed earlier, she definitely had a lot of responsibility on her shoulders from birth. [takes a breath]  It seems to me that Queen Serenity was much more of a warrior Queen that one might first consider, all along she was forging the path ahead, a path that Neo Queen Serenity would then follow. 

**Professor Sato:** Yes, [tone turns grave] ]it’s a tragedy that she didn’t get to experience it when she gave so much for it’s creation. 

**Host:** [sigh] I suppose now is a good time to address that tragedy. [pause] Professor if you will. 

**Professor Sato:** As we know, the evil force  Metalia infected Earth causing the Earth’s population, everyone but the Prince that is, to turn against the moon, invading it. In the battle the Inner Guardian’s perished, Prince Edymion was killed and in her grief, Princess Serenity [cough] killed herself.

**Host:** All was not lost however. Due to her incredible strength and passion  Queen Serenity, even in her grief stricken state, was able to use the power of the silver crystal and seal the darkness away. 

**Professor Sato:** Not only that. She sent all the Guardians, the Prince and the Princess into the future so that they might be reborn. 

**Host:** Do you believe she did that, because she knew the darkness would return?

**Professor Sato:** In part yes. However even if she had been able to fully destroy the evil without also destroying the light of the Princess, Prince and Guardians she would surely have sent them anyway. That’s just who she was. 

**Host:** Thank you again for your time Professor. Listener’s Professor Sato. 

**Professor Sato:** Thank you for having me. 

**Host:** Join me after the break listeners when I will be talking to Miss G inza, a  fashion enthusiast who runs a weekly column in Crystal Tokyo’s best selling magazine “Fashion Shards”. She will be looking briefly into the fashion and appearance of this Ancient Queen. 

**[Cut to adverts]**

**[Cut back to show]**

**Host:** Welcome back. For this segment's listeners I’m going to hand it over straight to Miss Ginza of Fashion Shards. Miss Ginza, take it away. 

**Miss G** **inza [** **high-pitched, perky, sing-songy voice** **]:** Thanks. Alright so Queen Serenity, she was one stunning lady right. I mean If you haven’t had the chance to see the few artworks produced in the Royal Materials Collection, I highly suggest you do. She’s spectacularly beautiful! You can see where our own Queen got her good looks. [pause] Now Queen Serenity, being from the moon, stopped aging and so has the appearance of an 18 year old!

**Host:** 18? 

**Miss G** **inza:** Yes 18. Like Neo Queen Serenity, Queen Serenity stopped ageing when the Princess was born and she ascended to the throne.

**Host:** Was she 18 in years as well? Or just appearance I wonder?

**Miss G** **inza:** Umm [pause] well we know that due to the powers of the Silver Crystal that ageing for our current Princess is slow. After all her body is that of a  6 years but she is in fact 900 years old. However,  our beloved Queen Neo Serenity was 22 in years and appearance when she gave birth to the Princess and ascended to the throne. It was only after this that she stopped aging. 

**Host:** So both options are a possibility? 

**Miss G** **inza:** Absolutely. Though considering that Queen Serenity was already accessing the power of the Silver Crystal to a very high degree, perhaps she was aging in the same way as our Princess which, using the same calculations would mean she would have been….

**Host:** 3,240 years old when she became Queen and birthed the Princess Serenity. That seems to add up, as we know she was a very wise and forward thinking ruler who seems to have known and understood both the darkness and light very well. That comes with experience. 

**Miss G** **inza:** Right, anyway.  Queen Serenity is the epitome of elegance, both in character and appearance. Physically she was slender and slim and, like our Queen, wore her hair tied into two odango. 

**Host:** She had silver hair I believe. 

**Miss G** **inza:** [small giggle] That’s right! Long, silver hair that shone like moonlight. It's clear her hair colour has a connection to the moon itself and the stars that shine in the darkness of our universe, lighting our way. 

**Host:** Miss Ginza do you believe there is a significance to the fact that all royal members of the family wear their hair in this manner?

**Miss G** **inza:** Absolutely!  The fact all Royal women wear their hair like this, means I really believe that this is a traditional and important aspect of Moon Royalties appearance. [slight pause] The hairstyle, with it’s two buns and long flowing hair, hair that almost touches the floor, aesthetically adds to the elegance and mythical elements of a race of people living on the moon. 

**Host:** It’s very fairytale-like, reminiscent of Rapunzel and her flowing locks. 

**Miss Ginza:** There is also a sense of balance to this partial hairstyle. The buns themselves are very structured, the hair put tightly into place, but there is also a sense of freedom in the way the hair flows free from the buns. 

**Host:** What do you think this signifies?

**Miss Ginza:** For me personally this seems to call back to the two things that are at the core of the Moon Kingdom’s royal duties. The two things they’re sworn to do. One, protecting the silver crystal. Two, watching over Earth, guiding it to evolve and protecting it. 

**Host:** Ahh yes and  so much of what we see of Queen Serenity's character, her personality and core belief system is tied to these royal duties so it does make sense that this would be reflected in her physical appearance as well. Thank you Miss Ginza for taking your time to share your thoughts. 

**Miss Ginza:** Anytime! 

**Host:** Now listeners it is my great pleasure to dive a little deeper into the personality of this fantastic ruler by talking to someone who knew her extremely well. [slight pause] today listeners we are very lucky to have Luna, cat guardian to the Royal Family. [pause] Luna, thank you so much for joining me. 

**Luna:** [purrs] It was nice to be asked. 

**Host:** Luna I wonder if you could shed some light as to what this woman was truly like. 

**Luna:** [sighed purr] She was always gentle, loving, wise and kind towards me, and everyone she met. 

**Host:** When she appeared to you on the Moon, or when any of you documents a memory of her within the Sailor Chronicles it seems to me that it is nearly always to offer advice and guidance. That she was there inspired you and the Neo Queen Serenity, then Sailor Moon, to continue to fulfill her density and royal duties. 

**Luna:** She always gave the best advice, she knew the answers even when you weren't sure of the question. 

**Host:** She presents the classical image of a guardian angel. 

**Luna:** Yes.  Balance, wisdom and kindness were key aspects to Queen Serenity's character. 

**Host:** She also seemed to be very practical. After all, when she, or rather her spirit/personality hologram finally sees her daughter again, she gets straight down to the point, ensuring to remind Sailor Moon about the Moon Kingdom’s duties and the oath she must carry on. 

**Luna:** Completely.  Queen Serenity knew her place and followed her duties, however, she wasn’t without kindness or weakness. 

**Host:** Quite. Because in the same moment she also  reminds Sailor Moon of the value of the life she’s been living on earth as a teenage girl.

**Luna:** Yes, she was always able to see that better than myself it seems [sighs]. Queen Serenity wanted that life for her. She wanted  Sailor Moon to continue to find her way to happiness, remaining true to herself and her heart in all its forms. [slight pause, Luna inhales] I think Queen Serenity set herself a third duty, to ensure the happiness of her daughter, almost above all else. 

**Host:** This also speaks back to the memory we see in the chronicles when she speaks to a young Princess Serenity about the stars in everyone's hearts and how darkness and light always accompany each other. In the young princesses moment of scared vulnerability Queen Serenity offers her comfort but also knowledge. Knowledge that would help her to grow with a strong heart in order to wild the silver crystal.

**Luna:** Queen Serenity prepared her for the things she would face, even if Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon weren't always aware of it. [slight pause] Queen Serenity never backed away from the true weight that she must place on her young daughters shoulders. The responsibility they had as the Royal Family. 

**Host:** But she did it such a way that it also allowed her to still remain youthful and unburdened by the darkness. 

**Luna:** [purrs] Yes. Her advice was always given in gentle love. Queen Serenity spoke of the darkness and evil in the universe, to make sure we were all aware of it and our responsibility to keep it at bay. She also made sure we understood the light and the importance of keeping it safe within our own hearts in particular. 

**Host:** A true  mother archetype! And when you say “we” Luna, you’re of course referring to the Sailor Guardians.

**Luna:** Yes. She originally trained them, raised them really. All of them. Prepared them for their respective duties and what was to come. Artemis and I only continued the lessons she was already teaching.

**Host:** Interesting. We know that she was a warrior queen and a fierce one at that.We know for sure that she has faced 2 enemies that later reappear but how many others did she have to face?

**Luna:** [deep sigh] More than I have time to recall. 

**Host:** Incredible and correct me if i’m wrong but it seems that Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon share a lot of similar traits.  Much like Sailor Moon, there was a lot of love and hopefulness in Queen Serenity's heart, as well as a deep respect and value for life itself. However it also seems that, where a young Sailor Moon or indeed Princess Serenity was slightly naive to the true levels of darkness, Queen Serenity was not. 

**Luna:** Well Queen Serenity did protect her, protect us all, from things. Queen Serenity kept many evil forces at bay before her final testament. However she always made attempts to bring them to the light, offering peace and love first, before using her powers to seal away or destroy. 

**Host:** Yes **,** in fact sealing away the evil is her preferred method as we saw both with  Queen Nehellenia and  Queen Beryl and Metaria. This again shows how much value she places on life itself and her hope that they might be another way. 

**Luna:** That was something she instilled in all of us. That life was a gift to be treasured, to enjoy and never take for granted. 

**Host:** Tell me Luna do you think she knew what was going to come?

**Luna:** I’m not sure. If she did she never shared it with me. She did have incredible powers, so I wouldn’t be surprised if she could see into the future, or at least receive glimpses in visions similar to Sailor Mars. She seemed so prepared in the end. 

**Host:** You mean with the use of the main system to store herself and sending you and Artemis into sleep?

**Luna:** Yes and then she woke us up. It was like she created the technology, knowing that it would be needed at some point. 

**Host:** Perceptive for sure. She seems like a wonderful person. Thank you so much for sparing some of your time to tell us about her.

**Luna:** [purrs] Certainly. The Queen was a person worth talking about, I’m so thankful that you're bringing her to the forefront. 

**Host:** Listeners I’m afraid that brings us to the end of this show. I want us to remember that whilst Queen Serenity seemed to befall a tragic ending. For whilst our other heroes have suffered and even died, they have always been reborn. They have managed to obtain what some would call a ‘happy ending’. Queen Serenity did not. [pause] Or did she?[pause] Her legacy has surely lived on. Not only through those she saved all those years ago, but also in us. Queen Serenity put everyone before herself and for that reason alone, we should always remember and tell her story.

**[End of broadcast]**


End file.
